Slave Spell
by Stardind
Summary: While Harry is away at his third year Vernon gets into massive gambling debt. Not knowing what else to do he puts Harry up for sale… on a popular wizarding slave trade site. And who is ready and willing to pay the price for our golden boy? Yaoi, MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! For all the new people welcome and for all my already fans… I'm sorry for stopping Harry's song year 1! It WILL be put back up after I get over my writers block… I thought it would help to make another story. This one you guys should like I promise! Please don't kill me!

Anyways I thought this would be a nice story to do since I've never really read a fanfiction like this one. And it's really fun and easy. I think you'll all like this story. There is UNDERAGE and INCEST sex in this story. Don't like don't read.

Summary:

While Harry is away at his third year Vernon gets into massive gambling debt. Not knowing what else to do he puts Harry up for sale… on a popular wizarding slave trade site. And who is ready and willing to pay the price for our golden boy?

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Vernon Dursley paced in his office, biting at his finger nails and thinking hard. He knew that he had a problem, a BIG one that would put his family at risk if he didn't figure out how to solve it. Vernon Dursley was in big debt to the worst loan shark in Britain and if he didn't pay him by the month's end the shark would come after his family.

He looked around at all the pictures of his family and got an evil nasty idea. What if he could sell that evil brat that was always eating up his food and doing evil magic on his son? He was sure on the black market Harry would fetch a hefty sum. Harry was slim and beautiful in his own freakish way. And black hair with green eyes was a very uncommon match.

Rushing to his computer Vernon went to the only place he knew where to look for a secret black market slave trade: GOOGLE.

Typing in "w slave trade" on accident, one site came up. Vernon gulped and clicked it, hoping it wasn't some police trap. A normal looking website came up, with only two options: BUY or SELL. Vernon clicked on the SELL button taking him to another normal screen. MALE or FEMALE appeared in two large buttons. Vernon clicked MALE feeling more confident.

A huge page of questions appeared next and Vernon started answering them to the best of his ability.

"Virgin?" Yes

"Scars? If yes please explain" Lightning bolt scar on forehead. And so the questions continued. Vernon froze at the last question.

"Wizard, squib, or muggle?" Wizard

Vernon looked around for where to put his price but there was none. Just finding a submit button he pressed it. A window popped up making Vernon jump.

"We have determined your slave to be worth 200,000 gallons in wizard money and 500,000 pounds in muggle money. Which would you prefer?" Vernon clicked muggle money, almost drooling. The box disappeared popping up another one.

"Thank you for using "W Slave Trade". Your slave has been put on the market." showed up before the whole computer shut down. Vernon clapped with glee and ran out of his office to hug his wife.

FEW DAYS LATER AT KING'S CROSS STATION…

Harry waved good bye to all his friends and sighed. Dragging his trunk to his uncle's car he put it in the trunk before climbing in. Vernon was alone and he was tapping his fingers nervously.

"You're clothes are awful. We're going out and getting you new ones." Vernon griped. Harry just blinked at him dumbly while Vernon peeled out of the parking lot.

Harry's head was swimming with questions as his uncle kept handing him too tight clothes and pushing him into a dressing room. After picking out two new jeans and three button down shirts Vernon dragged him to a hair salon that gave him a do that made him look even sexier with his new clothes. Vernon wasn't done there. He dragged Harry to a nail salon and made them fix and polish up his nails. By the time Harry finally got back to the Dursley house he looked and felt new. Harry jumped out and hugged his uncle around his huge middle.

"Thank you uncle Vernon" Harry said softly and ran upstairs to his room to put his new clothes away. Vernon felt a tiny amount of guilt tug at his heart but he pushed it away and headed inside. Harry went to sleep that night thinking his uncle and aunt were finally starting to accept him. How wrong little Harry was.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Lucius Malfoy was always on the hunt for a new slave. A boy with wild black hair and forest green eyes. He was tired of being by himself when Draco went to school. Narcissa wasn't one for hanging out with her husband from an arranged marriage.

Whenever Lucius thought of what he liked Harry Potter always popped into his mind, the messy bed hair, the fiery green eyes, and of course the snappish personality. He needed someone like that to keep him on his toes and to make him not lonely in the long school months.

Lucius looked up when his computer started beeping, showing that a match and come up on W Slave Trade. Clicking it Lucius read the description and grinned. Sending an email to the master, Lucius put on his traveling cloak and floo'ed to the bank to get some money.

MIDNIGHT, PRIVATE DRIVE…

Vernon tapped his foot nervously sitting on the couth while his wife paced.

"Vernon what if the other wizards find out? We'll be in so much trouble!" Petunia whined. Vernon glared at her and told her to hush. Right as the clock chimed that it was midnight a soft knock was heard at the door making the two muggles jump. Vernon stood and straightened his suit opening the door.

Lucius stood there in all his glory, expensive looking business robes hugged his body nicely and he radiated with power. He did look mighty peeved that the muggles wanted to meet at midnight. Didn't they know that slavery was legal in the wizard world? Obviously not!

"I am to assume that you are Vernon Dursley?" Lucius asked in a tired gruff voice. Vernon nodded and moved to let the wizard in. Lucius wrinkled his nose at the Dursley's home but got right down to business.

"Is the slave broken?" Lucius asked and sat down stiffly on the couch when Petunia offered it to him. Vernon looked a little confused but straightened up fast.

"No he is not… well… he really isn't a slave yet…" Vernon tried to explain. Lucius raised a well-polished eyebrow.

"He has not been through the slave spell?" Lucius asked, looking even more annoyed than ever. Vernon shook his head, trying not to look like a child being scolded. Lucius stood, turning down the tea Petunia offered with a stiff glare.

"Show me the boy. And if I deem him worthy enough then I will do the spell myself!" Lucius all but growled to them. Vernon led Lucius to the smallest room in the house and opened the door. Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust at how tiny and bear the room was. Lucius cast a harmless sleeping spell on the boy in the bed and turned on the light.

Vernon jumped when the man used magic, making Lucius turn and glare. Turning away from the whale man Lucius took three large steps and was at the boy's bed. Sitting down he pulled the covers from his face and had to stop himself from grinning. Harry Potter lay sleeping under his lust filled gaze. Lucius moved the blanket down lower, discovering the boy slept naked in the hot summer months.

Rubbing his smooth hands down Harry's chest he pinched the boy's nice perky nipples, getting a beautiful whine from the sleeping boy. Continuing his hands down the boy's stomach to where the blankets tried to protect Harry he ripped the blanket off and stared down the rest of his body.

Harry was indeed beautiful Lucius could admit; the perfect submissive in his eyes. Lucius ran his fingers over Harry's stomach once more and over the well-toned legs from clutching the broom between his legs during Quidditch. Turning to the uncomfortable Dursleys, Lucius stood and walked over.

"I'll take him but I must perform the slave spell. It will take a few hours because it's very complex." Lucius handed them a check for the full amount and shut the door putting locking and silencing charms all over the room. Lucius stripped his clothes and looked over at the open window and the empty owl cage. Shutting the window tight he put a sealing charm on it and headed over to the bed getting between Harry's legs. Taking the sleeping charm off Lucius put his wand to the right side of Harry's stomach, near where his leg began.

Uttering a long Latin spell a dark shield began forming around the tip of Lucius's wand. Harry began wiggling and gripping the sheets as his cock became hard from the pleasure the spell was giving off. Lucius's lips became a fox like grin as he continued the spell, speaking louder as the magic pulsed into the boy beneath him.

Harry's eyes opened in shock when Lucius's voice got louder, but by then he was immobilized by the spell. Lucius moved his wand when a dark black shield had completely formed and placed his wand on the nightstand, within easy reach. Rubbing his hands all over his secret desire Lucius slowly and gently spread Harry's legs.

Harry glared at Lucius with all his might, but the gaze only make Lucius want him more. Lucius summoned a bottle of lube and rubbed a generous amount onto his throbbing cock. Positioning himself at Harry's entrance he pressed on the shield with his thumb as he pushed into Harry's tight virgin ass.

Harry threw his head back and opened his mouth in a loud gasp as the mixture of intense pleasure and mind numbing pain warred in his body. Lucius held Harry's slim hips tight and started to thrust, slowly at first but picked up his pace until he was slamming into the boy. Harry felt the pain leave his body and practically screamed in pleasure at being filled by the older man. Lucius felt the pressure building in his stomach and grabbed his wand uttering a birth control spell.

With his final strength Lucius grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping with his thrusts, after only three thrusts Harry came with a scream all over their stomachs. Lucius buried himself as deep as he could into Harry and came. Falling to the side Lucius panted with a smile as "LM" appeared within the shield; marking Harry as his, and only his.

"I Lord Lucius Malfoy take Harry Potter as my slave. Do you accept?" Lucius panted into the boy's ear. Harry panted and slowly nodded.

"Yes… I am yours…"

MALFOY MANOR…

Lucius actually hummed as he kicked his door shut and tried to enter the large manor quietly. Harry lay wrapped up in his arms, with his shrunken chest on his stomach. Lucius made it to his room without running into Narcissa or Draco; laying Harry down on the bed Lucius tucked him in. Lucius sighed with happiness and set Harry's trunk down next to him, enlarging it for when the boy woke up.

Heading down to the kitchens for a nice scotch he stopped when a scowling, cross armed Draco caught his eye.

"What are you doing up Draco?" Lucius asked his son. Draco scowled at him more, looking very cute to his father.

"Why were you out so late?" Draco hissed in jealousy.

"A business partner thought we were doing something illegal." Lucius said nonchalantly, waving his hand.

"So you were meeting with a muggle? Why?" Draco pried.

"That is none of your concern. Now get to bed this instant." Lucius said pointing to his son's door. Draco looked hurt.

"I am not sleeping with you tonight? I just got back from school!"

"I will lay with you tonight in your bed, but right now I need a drink. So go lay in bed and I will join you in a minute."

"Why can't I sleep in your bed?" Draco asked, looking at his father suspiciously. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son.

"I can not lay with you at all if you continue to be defiant. Now go to your room and lie in bed and wait for me to come back with my nice stiff drink."

"You bought a slave!" Draco shouted, making Lucius wince at his son's loud voice.

"So what if I did? I am an adult and slavery is still legal in the wizarding world." Lucius said, crossing his arms. Draco looked close to tears and ran over hugging his father tight.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong but I'll fix it! Don't replace me with a slave!" Draco sobbed into his father's expensive robes. Lucius sighed holding his son close.

"I bought the slave for when you are at school. I get so lonely and this last year your letters weren't enough. He is NOT replacing you my son I promise." Lucius said soothingly and wiped his son's tears softly. Draco nodded and hugged his father tight, feeling a little better.

"Is it someone I know?" Draco asked. Lucius bit his bottom lip, deep in thought at whether to tell his son or keep it a secret as long as he could.

"It is. I will introduce you tomorrow, for now go to bed and I will have breakfast with you tomorrow." Lucius said, turning his son towards his room and patting his nice bottom. Draco pouted cutely at his father but headed to bed without another word.

NEXT MORNING…

Harry groaned in discomfort as he rolled over and a sharp pain ran up his spine. Looking around sleepily he noticed that he was in a large lavish room… and that he wasn't wearing his glasses. Pawing his face Harry gasped at the lack of glasses and the ability to see. Looking next to him when he finally noticed the arm around his waist Harry blushed, seeing Lucius Malfoy sleeping next to him.

Lucius gripped Harry tighter when the boy tried to get out of bed and opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning my pet" Lucius mumbled as he pulled himself from the covers, making Harry blush brighter at the older man's naked body.

"I am no one's pet!" Harry shouted angrily. Lucius chuckled darkly and pressed on the shield on Harry's stomach, making the boy instantly hard.

"You accepted this. Now I have some business to attend to and while I am gone you will stay locked in this room." Getting out of bed Lucius dressed and sent strong locking charms to all the doors. Opening the window Lucius was pleased to see that it was still very early in the morning, the sun not even showing its face over the horizon yet.

Heading into the fireplace Lucius grabbed the familiar green powder from his pocket and threw it down.

"Riddle manor!"

RIDDLE MANOR… 

Lucius stepped out calmly, regarding the wands that were pointed at him with disgust.

"It is me you fools." Lucius hissed to Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jr. They lowered their wands slowly, staring at the man before them in amazement.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Wormtail stuttered to the blonde.

"So it wasn't you who was sending me letters every day at work telling me to come here? I must have gotten the wrong place." Lucius said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the shaking man. Turning away from both men he bowed respectively to the thing in the large puffy chair.

"My lord, I have come to serve you once more." Lucius said. Voldemort grinned and waved his puny arms.

"Excellent! You will help us with our plans; first I need you to cause unrest at the Quidditch world cup! People must know that they should not forget me so easily!" Voldemort yelled, waving his hands around. Lucius smiled softly and stood, looking around.

"This place is most distasteful for you my lord. Let me make it more suitable to you." Lucius said drawing his wand. Everyone relaxed until Lucius shot the green killing curse to Nagini, killing the large snake instantly. Before Barty and Peter could react Lucius had already bound them and knocked the wand from Voldemort's tiny hands. Lucius stood over the tiny withered body of Voldemort and smiled.

"I'm sorry my lord, but I'm getting a little sick of you, you half-blooded waste of life. And don't worry about your Horcruxs, I already handed the rest of them over to Dumbledore. Nagini was the last one." Lucius said as Voldemort's eyes grew in fear.

"Lucius you can't do this to your lord!" Voldemort screamed. Lucius trained his wand between Voldemort's eyes.

"Let me give you a hint. Malfoy's don't have lords." Lucius said. With one last grin the green flash of life ending light came from Lucius's wand and enveloped Voldemort. Turning to the two cowering men in the corner Lucius knocked them out, levitating them back to the fireplace.

MALFOY MANOR… TWO HOURS LATER

Lucius hummed as he wiped the soot from his shoulder and headed into the dining room for breakfast. Draco was waiting for him, already eating some high end meats, breads, and cheeses for his breakfast.

"You're late." Draco said simply. Lucius sat down leaning his cane against his chair.

"I had some business at the ministry to take care of." Lucius said, grabbing some cheese and bread. They ate in comfortable silence while around the wizarding world people celebrated the innocence of Sirius Black.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%

So first chapter is up! I hope you all like it. People always tell me I need to work on dialog so I'm going to work on that a lot with this story! Tell me what you think and I love you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone! Here is Slave Spell chapter two, I'm glad you all liked the first chapter so much! Anyways I haven't decided if I'm going to do Mpreg in this story. You guys should vote and decide for me. Anyways without further to do here is chapter two!

Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and its rated M for a reason.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

Lucius headed upstairs to his room after the quiet breakfast with his son, unable to wait any longer to be with his slave. Harry launched himself at Lucius the minute the door was open, ready to harm the Malfoy lord and escape. An invisible force knocked him back onto the bed with a loud "Oomph!" making Lucius shake his head at the boy.

"The slave mark won't let you harm me or any other Malfoy member. But you do look good on the bed like that." Lucius said licking his lips as Harry struggled to stand up quickly.

"You tricked me into being your slave!" Harry shouted, tears pricking his eyes. Lucius shrugged, not feeling the slightest bit of guilt.

"I'm a Slytherin Prince. We get what we want by any means" he said, stalking over to the teen with a look of pure lust in his silver eyes. Harry backed up until he was once again on the bed, looking at Lucius like he was a predator about to devour him. In an odd sense that was true.

"Stop moving away from me, you're only making me harder." Lucius hissed, grabbing Harry's ankles and drawing the boy closer. Harry struggled weakly as Lucius kissed and suckled his neck, going down his chest and taking a perky nipple into his mouth.

Harry let out an adorable whine against his will when Lucius wrapped his long fingers around his young cock. Lucius let out a deep chuckle in Harry's ear and continued stroking his new slave.

"You know I have extra tickets to the Quidditch World Cup… if you're good… I might let you join me and Draco." Lucius hissed in Harry's ear. Harry closed his eyes at the tempting offer.

"What is your definition of good?" Harry panted as he felt himself getting close to completion. Lucius only grinned as he spread the lube over his erect cock and pushed quickly into the teen below him. Harry screamed as his sore ass was pushed into by Lucius and gripped the man's shoulders tightly.

"You will not try to attack me again. And you will treat Draco with respect at all times." Lucius grunted out as he started thrusting into Harry. Harry whimpered out an agreement and threw his head back in pleasure, letting Malfoy Sr. rock his body like a little good slave should.

NOON…

Severus stepped through the fire at Malfoy Manor, dusting off invisible ash as he headed towards his best friend's room. He had gotten a fire call yesterday from Lucius telling him to be over today at noon because he was getting a new pet, and he wanted Severus to meet him.

Severus had no interest in meeting Lucius's new pet, but if he didn't do as Lucius asked then the grown man would WHINE at Severus until the dark man agreed to whatever it was Lucius wanted at that bloody moment.

Walking up the stairs to Lucius's room Severus knocked softly on the grand oak doors, waiting patiently until a voice told him to enter. Opening the doors Severus walked in, shutting the doors softly behind him.

"You wanted me to…" Severus stopped and his eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. Lucius was leaning back on some pillows, looking like a cat that had gotten the whole bottle of cream instead of just a bowl, and Harry bloody Potter, the boy who wouldn't bloody die, was resting against him, sleeping. Both man and teen were naked and covered from the waist down in a thin sheet that saved Severus from having to see them fully naked.

"Lucius… what is this?" Severus asked, motioning to Harry who was using the man's stomach as a pillow.

"This is my new pet. You remember Harry" Lucius said, running his fingers through Harry's uncontrollable locks. Severus just stared at the man, unable to bring words from his mouth. Lucius shook Harry a little, waking the teen up from his light slumber.

"Harry you remember Severus Snape. Why don't you go give him a kiss? I'll let you talk to your friends at the Quidditch World Cup if you behave." Lucius added when Harry gave him a dark glare. Crawling over Lucius, Harry got up on his knees and kissed his ex-potions professor square on the lips.

Severus blinked stupidly as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and started frenching him. Pulling back Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor Mr. Snape…" Harry ground out. Lucius grinned and sat up more petting his slave.

"Very good boy Harry. Now did you want to ask Severus something?" Harry gritted his teeth and looked up at Severus.

"Is there anything you would like me to do… Mr. Snape?" Harry growled. Severus grinned and motioned for Harry to turn around. Doing as the man said Harry yelled when Severus forced him to his hands and knees.

"Is he well stretched Lucius?" Severus asked as he rubbed Harry's back and butt. Lucius grinned and placed a silencing charm on Harry when he started screaming his complaints.

"Of course, I've been playing with him all day." Lucius said, petting Harry's sweaty hair. Harry snapped at his fingers, earning him a sharp slap across the face.

"I think you just lost talking to your friends." Lucius hissed. Harry let out a silent scream when Severus entered him from behind, making Lucius smile. Severus waved his wand, uttering the counter curse to the silent charm and a strong birth control charm that would last a month. Harry let out a moan when Severus started thrusting into him, holding onto his hips tight and pressing on the shield.

"Ah please I'm sorry master! Let me go to the Quidditch World Cup and let me talk to my friends!" Harry cried out, gripping the sheets below him. Lucius rubbed his chin and stroked his cock watching the boy below him.

"Why don't you make up for trying to bite me?" Lucius said, putting his tip to Harry's lips. Harry let out a whimper and opened his mouth for his master, taking him in as much as he could without choking. Harry's eyes fluttered as his first orgasm of the season rocked his body as both his mouth and ass was fucked senseless.

ORDER OF THE PHEONIX… MIDNIGHT

Albus Dumbledore would like to say that he didn't panic easily, but at this present point in time he was panicking. Harry Potter, their savior, was missing. Vernon Dursley refused to tell them anything about where he was and they couldn't force the muggle to tell them without using magic on him. Sirius Black was ready and willing to do just that.

"Come on Albus! Of course he knows where he is! Let's just threaten him a little with magic!" Sirius shouted as the rest of the order sat around the table. The fire came to life making everyone turn with their wands out, only to be greeted with a very happy looking Snape. Snape just sneered at them and sat down.

"Sorry I'm late. I was visiting an old friend." Severus said, taking a mug and filling it with black coffee. Albus looked at him with a grave face.

"Harry is missing." Severus just sipped his coffee calmly, not reacting to the news.

"No he isn't. I know where he is" Severus said once the mug was away from his lips. Everyone shoot up looking at him in shock.

"Tell me where my godson is!" Sirius shouted, grabbing the front of Severus's robes and lifting him from the chair. Severus just sneered down at the dog animagus and pushed him away.

"He's become the slave of Lucius Malfoy." Severus said. The room became deadly silent, only interrupted by the sound of the body of Molly Weasley hitting the floor in a dead faint.

NEXT DAY… MALFOY MANOR…

To say that Draco Malfoy hadn't taken Harry being his father's new pet all too well would have been an understatement… of the century. He had thrown himself on his father's study floor and screamed, trying to get his father to give up Harry to someone else. Lucius had simply flicked his wand and silenced the boy with a simple silence charm, and waited until Draco had collected himself off the floor and sat back down in the chair.

"Feeling better?" Lucius asked, looking up from his paperwork. Harry sat next to him on a little stool, looking extremely bored, or tired. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before (wonder why) and was being very good in Lucius's eyes.

"I want him gone!" Draco shouted pointing an angry finger at Harry after his father lifted the silencing spell. Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and set his papers down.

"Harry is MY slave. Not a MALFOY slave. You cannot order him away unless I wish it." Lucius said.

"Mother will hear about this!"

"Your mother is no longer a Malfoy. I sent for the divorce two nights ago." Lucius said, sipping his scotch. Draco froze up and stared at his father in shock.

"You… you can't just divorce my mother! Without any warning to me no less!" Draco yelled. Lucius's eye twitched and he slammed his quill down, making Harry jump.

"You are not my boss or my husband. You are my SON and as such you will treat me with respect or I will get a new heir." Lucius said dangerously low. Draco felt tears run down his face and he fled the room in heartbreak. Lucius rubbed his eyes and groaned, feeling a head ache coming on.

"That was interesting. I didn't know Draco was such a bitch." Harry said with a tired face. Lucius flicked a glare to him but couldn't say anything against the hard truth.

"Where did I go wrong?" Lucius sighed. Harry shrugged.

"You gave him everything he wanted, when he wanted it, and never made him work for anything." Harry said simply.

"It wasn't me! It was his blasted mother!" Lucius snarled.

"I'm hungry can we have lunch?" Harry asked with his cute pouty face towards Lucius. The older man let out a sigh and called for a house elf to bring them some light lunch. The house elf returned wringing his hands.

"Master a Dumbledore is here for you…" the house elf squeaked. Lucius waved his hand.

"Let him in then. And hurry up with that lunch; if Harry gets any skinnier I won't have anything to hold on to in bed." Lucius said. The house elf bowed fast and disappeared with a pop. Harry grew tired of the stool and looked around for a comfier chair, only finding Lucius's lap. With a shrug Harry crawled into his master's lap and curled up to his chest like a little child.

Lucius grinned with the affection Harry was suddenly showing and pet his head happily. Albus chose at that moment to walk into the study, catching Lucius petting Harry like some cat. Albus cleared his throat and sat across from Lucius in the fluffy leather chairs he provided.

"Welcome to my humble home Albus. What can I do for you this lovely day?" Lucius said as he continued petting Harry. Albus cleared his throat once more and leaned back.

"I find myself in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was wondering if maybe you would like the post." Dumbledore said. Lucius rubbed his chin grinning.

"And why would I do that? I have plenty of money." Lucius said. Dumbledore fidgeted in his chair.

"I was really hoping that if you were a teacher that you'd allow Harry return and finish his schooling."

"I see" Lucius said and took another sip of his brandy.

"Please master?" Harry piped up quietly. Lucius hummed and shrugged.

"Fine. I find myself with nothing to do this school year anyways. It might be kind of fun teaching. And Harry may go to class if he wants." Lucius said, petting Harry's hair.

Harry grinned up at Lucius just as lunch appeared.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

One of my shorter chapters but I wanted to cut it off before the Quidditch World Cup. Enjoy and watch for Slave Spell chapter three! Coming soon! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Slave Spell chapter three! So last night I got up to go to the restroom and one of my dad's snakes had gotten out. I accidently stepped on the tip of its tail and it turned and bit me! I screamed so loud that my dad came running out of his rooms in boxers. And all I could say was "I found your snake!"

Thought I'd share that little funny story for you before I started chapter three! And I'm sorry if Harry seems a little bi-polar about being a slave. I was trying to make him come off as a little confused and over whelmed about his new bound state.

I don't own Harry Potter and its rated M for a reason!

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$^&*()_+~!%^&*()_+~!#$&*()_+

QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP…

Harry kept turning his head and body all around, getting tangled more than once in the leash Lucius made him wear. He couldn't believe all the sights and smells and new wizards he was getting to meet just from this one event.

Lucius turned in annoyance when he felt Harry trip once more and fall ungracefully to the dirt.

"Harry!" Lucius screamed. Harry looked up at him innocently.

"I can't help it! This is all so new!" Harry cried. Draco shook his head and continued on without his father and slave. He had slowly gotten used to Harry being there... but that didn't mean he liked it.

Draco let out an "oomph!" when he felt another body run into his; a bigger, stronger, taller body. Looking up Draco scowled when George Weasley offered his hand to help the Malfoy heir up.

"Sorry bout that. I was trying to catch up to Fred. Who's run off with his new girlfriend and left me all alone again." George said taking Draco's hand and pulling him up with one strong tug. Draco noticed how much bigger and rougher George's hands were compared to his pale, smooth ones. Draco stumbled from the force (and not paying attention) and fell into George again, who luckily caught him before he could eat the dirt again.

"My, my Malfoy just can't keep your hands off me can ya?" George said with a playful grin. Draco glared at him and ripped himself from the red head's arms.

"You pulled me up too fast!" Draco shouted. George waved his hand and smiled, making Draco blush when he noticed how handsome the red head was when he smiled.

"I was just messin with you. Lighten up Draco." George said, ruffling his perfect blonde hair and ran off to go catch up with his family. Draco blushed as his name rolled off that tongue and ran off to go find his father. When did Weasleys become hot?

Lucius was finally able to get Harry to their tent without getting either of them killed or maimed in the process. Harry looked around the magical tent impressed.

"You never do anything half assed do you?" Harry asked Lucius as the man removed the collar from his neck. Lucius snorted and tossed the collar on the couch.

"Of course not and watch your tongue." Lucius said, flicking Harry's nose and settling himself on the couch. Harry scowled at him and left to go explore the large tent. Lucius looked up from his place on the couch when Draco walked in, face red as any Weasley's hair.

"What is wrong with you?" Lucius asked. Draco scowled at him, blush disappearing.

"What do you care?" Draco hissed. Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously, making Draco look away in fear.

"What did I tell you about respecting me?" Lucius growled. Draco lowered his head and gulped.

"Sorry father…" Draco murmured, running to his room in the large magical tent. Lucius settled back on the puffy couch, spelling a book to float to him from the book case against the wall.

After the sun went down Lucius heard people start heading towards the arena. Standing up he went in search of his slave and son, hoping they hadn't snuck off.

Harry was snoozing like a puppy on the heated bed in the main room. Shaking his head Lucius stuck the collar on him and shook him awake. Harry leap up with a start; falling onto the plush green carpet below.

"Ow! You git!" Harry shouted, rubbing his face in pain. Lucius rolled his eyes and headed towards his son's room, finding him doing summer homework on his bed.

"It's time to start heading towards the arena. Come along and behave or you will be staying here for the whole game." Lucius hissed, smacking Draco upside his head when he scowled at his father. Draco growled in pain and rubbed his head. Lucius grabbed his cane and headed towards the magical arena where the game of the year would be taking place.

On the long walk to the arena Harry had complained of still being tired and had somehow wiggled his way onto Lucius's back. Lucius put a feather weight charm on him and let Harry hold on while he walked to the sporting arena. Draco scowled in jealousy.

"How come you never give me piggy back rides?" Draco whined, tugging at his father's sleeve like a two year old. Lucius shrugged.

"You never asked." He stated and shook his son off. Draco stopped walking, a dumb look on his face. His father was right, even as a child he had never asked his father for a ride. Draco huffed at the unfairness of it all and ran to catch up with his father.

Harry was happy to be off his feet even if it meant being on the back of his master. As they got closer to the minister's box Harry broke out into a huge grin when his godfather Sirius Black came into view.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted right in Lucius's ear making the man wince in pain. Lucius growled and smacked Harry on the top of the head with his cane; making the boy cry out at the unsuspecting pain and rub his head. Sirius turned and grinned, running to go meet his godson. Harry tried to unwrap his legs from Lucius only to find them spelled closed. Harry tugged on Lucius's hair at the unfairness of it all.

"I want to go see my godfather! Let me go you big brut!" Harry cried. Lucius growled more and put Harry in an uncomfortable head lock.

"That hurts you little brat!" Lucius shouted in anger. Harry turned his head and bit hard into Lucius's ribs, making the man howl in pain and drop Harry right to the floor. Harry ran to Sirius hugging him tight, never wanting to let go. Sirius hugged his godson just as tight and glared at Lucius with as much hatred as he could muster.

"Harry" Lucius snarled with a voice that made Harry fear for his life "get over here now, that is an ORDER" as soon as "order" left Lucius's mouth Harry felt his body stiffen and walk almost mechanically back to Lucius. Lucius back handed Harry hard, one of his rings cutting his cheek and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Sirius was at Harry's side in an instant, holding Harry close while he sobbed in pain and held his bleeding cheek. Sirius turned and glared at Lucius.

"How much for him?" Sirius was able to ground out. Lucius sneered down at the man and grabbed Harry's arm jerking him up.

"He isn't for sale Black." Lucius said, turning to go sit down. Sirius grabbed his arm spinning him back around.

"I'll pay you anything!" Sirius shouted. Lucius ripped his arm from Sirius's grasp and glared.

"I said. He. Isn't. For. Sale. Black." Lucius hissed and turned away, dragging Harry to the nearest bathroom. Harry kept sobbing and holding his cheek, not noticing (or caring) where Lucius was taking him.

Lucius picked Harry up easily and sat him on the sink counter in the bathroom.

"Let me see it" Lucius said calmingly. Harry sniffled but refused to let Lucius see the gash on his cheek. Lucius sighed and gently pulled Harry's hands away from his bleeding cheek and looked at the cut.

"It's not too bad" Lucius stated, and pulled out a jar of white cream from one of his many robe pockets. Dipping his fingers into the thick cream Lucius gently spread it all over Harry's bleeding cheek, making sure to rub it in good. Harry hissed as the cream steamed in his gash and healed it slowly, leaving not a mark on his pale skin. Lucius grabbed one of his silk handkerchiefs and wiped the blood and tears from Harry's face.

Harry looked at Lucius with red puffy eyes and buried his face into the crook of his neck. Lucius held Harry tight against his body and pet his wild hair.

"Shh, shh it's ok…" Lucius said soothingly. Harry wiped his nose on Lucius's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle. Feeling something wet against his wrist Harry looked down noticing in horror that Lucius was bleeding from the bite Harry had inflicted on him.

Harry looked up at Lucius and took the cream from his hands. Motioning for him to lift up his shirt Harry took some of the cream onto his fingers and started rubbing it in as Lucius did. Lucius held his shirt and robes up, watching as Harry tended to his wounds like a lover would.

Bringing Harry up after the bite had been healed Lucius kissed Harry's lips tenderly. Uttering a birth control spell, unknowing to Lucius his spell and Severus's spells fought and canceled each other out. Leaving Harry unprotected from getting pregnant. Lucius led Harry to a stall where he proceeded to make love to him, not just fuck him silly. And for the first time in his life, Harry felt truly loved and wanted.

Draco crossed his arms scowling as he sat next to two empty seats. His father and little slave had disappeared, leaving him to hold their seats by himself. He looked up when a body settled next to him and blushed when George Weasley grinned down at him.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Didn't your pedophile father come?" George asked. Draco turned on him, looking puffed up like an angry chicken and started smacking George wildly.

"Don't talk about my father you poor peasant!" Draco screeched. George grabbed his wrists easily and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's angry lips.

Draco froze up when George kept kissing him, shocked at this development. George wrapped Draco's arms around his neck and pulled him close to his warm body, kissing him deeper. Draco's eyes fluttered close and he kissed George back, enjoying the taste that was George Weasley.

George pulled away after a few seconds and grinned down at Draco.

"You're easy to calm." He stated huskily. Draco flushed at the comment, running his fingers innocently through George's semi long locks. George smiled, looking deep into Draco's silver eyes and finding himself lost. Draco stared into George's golden amber eyes finding himself found.

SOMEWHERE IN THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP…

Remus panted and frenched the man who kept him pinned to the wall in some random hall in the arena.

"Please… Sirius is waiting for me." Remus whimpered as the man sucked a sensitive part of his neck. A deep voice traveled up to his ear and the mouth moved back; allowing Remus to look into the black eyes of Severus Snape.

"When will you tell him the truth?" Severus growled, ripping Remus's pants down and turning the man around roughly. Remus whimpered as Severus man handled him and forced him to face the wall with his arms up, like a prisoner who needed to be checked.

"I will tell him… but he just got out of prison…" Remus whimpered and started shaking when Severus pushed into his ass with only Remus's sweat as lubricant.

"You will tell him tonight." Severus growled, pushing in deeper making Remus cry out.

"Yes… Yes tonight…" Remus whimpered as Severus started thrusting deep and hard into his thin body. Severus gripped Remus's narrow hips grinning. Severus sucked behind Remus's ear, one of his favorite places, and whispered almost lovingly.

"I don't want our child born while we are unbound. You will tell him tonight and we will be married by the months end." Severus whispered and kissed the shell of Remus's ear. Remus's howl accompanied the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, making a beautiful orchestra of pleasure in the hall.

SOMEWHERE ELSE AGAIN…

Harry sat down and gasped as the Irish scored again.

"We missed half the game!" Harry whined. Lucius sat down and rolled his eyes, ignoring Harry's whining. Looking around Lucius noticed that his heir was gone, that didn't settle well in his stomach.

Unknowing to his father Draco was above him, in a little room that was between the floors of the arena. He and George were laughing and enjoying each other's company after making beautiful love. They sat prompted up on pillows that George had made from grains of sand on the floor and their naked bodies were covered by silk blankets George had also made from old pieces of wood.

After their quickie the teens just lay with one another, watching the Quidditch World Cup and chatting about everything and nothing. Despite the money differences between them they found out that they had a lot in common, and even more that they didn't. Draco found that it was the stuff that they didn't have in common that made for the most interesting conversations.

"So you want to make your own joke shop?" Draco asked in amazement. George grinned and nodded.

"It's mine and Fred's dream to have our own joke shop in Diagon ally. The shop we're interested in is only 1000 gallons but of course he and I don't have that kind of money. So we've been working our tails off this summer. It will most likely take the better part of five years to save up enough to buy the shop and buy the supplies we need…" George trailed off looking tired. Draco looked up at his new lover and frowned.

"Well… what if I invested in your joke shop?" Draco said sitting up. George looked at him and burst out laughing.

"And what would I have to do to get all this money my dear little Slytherin?" George teased. Draco scowled at him and put his hands on his hips.

"Be my boyfriend." Draco blurted out. The two stared at each other before George smiled.

"I would love too."

ONE MONTH LATER…

Lucius grunted when Harry ran over him on the bed, shaking him awake. He sat up in annoyance as the bathroom door slammed shut and the sounds of someone throwing up their dinner from the night before came from inside it. Walking over to the bathroom Lucius slammed the door open scowling at the boy worshipping the porcelain god.

"That's it!" Lucius roared "You're seeing the healer if I have to tie you up myself! This is the third morning you've woken me up with your throwing up!" Harry looked up at him with a pitiful look on his face, turning back quickly to dry heave into the toilet.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

ALRIGHT EVERYONE VOTING TIME! IF YOU WANT HARRY TO BE PREGNANT OR IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM TO BE PREGNANT YOU BETTER REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT _**YOU**_ WANT! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! A lot of reviews! I'm so happy I could cry! But I won't because than I wouldn't be able to write and then most of you would cry. So anyways here is chapter four. I know a lot of you were worried about poor Sirius and don't worry I have a very special pairing for him. It's a pairing that has never been done before (I checked) and I'm almost proud of myself for thinking of it.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

A MONTH AFTER QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP… FEW WEEKS BEFORE HOGWARTS…

Sirius downed another glass of fire whiskey, burping and slamming the glass down in his drunken depression. Feeling a body settle next to his Sirius looked over at the kind half giant of Hogwarts; Hagrid.

"Feeling o' bit down?" Hagrid asked, ordering a strong drink of his own. Sirius snorted and swirled his new drink around.

"Harry is a slave to that monster Malfoy, and Remus…" Sirius felt tears come to his eyes and he tried to hide them from the huge man. Hagrid patted his back.

"Remus left me to be with that potions bat!" Sirius sobbed out. Hagrid nodded in understanding and sipped his drink.

"They got mighty close when you was in prison. They both didn't have anyone so they just drifted to each other. Can't expect the man to wait for you forever Sirius." Hagrid said. Sirius stared at Hagrid dumbly. When had the man become so wise?

"When I was finally free I thought I would marry Remus, have a few brats, adopt Harry and move into a wide open house in the country… instead… I'm alone" Sirius whispered. Hagrid pulled the man into a comforting one armed hug.

"Ai, even when everyone knows your innocent the years have still gone past and people have moved on. You just gotta run and catch up with them and move on yourself." Hagrid murmured. Sirius turned and hugged Hagrid around his thick middle, holding on as tight as he could.

25 minutes later the two men found themselves at Hagrid's hut, with the big man making them both strong tea to help them get over their drunken state. Sirius looked around the hut with curiosity.

"I have just realized that I have never seen inside your hut before." Sirius said, hiccupping. Hagrid chuckled and set two huge mugs down, sitting on an old wooden chair to sip his own mug while Sirius played with his.

"So is you going to forgive Remus?" Hagrid asked, putting his mug down. Sirius stood up angrily, hitting the table with his leg and spelling poor Hagrid's tea all over himself.

"Never! They both deserve each other and I hope they remain unhappy the rest of their lives!" Sirius shouted. Hagrid stood calmly, wiping the tea from his shirt. Sirius felt guilt rack his heart.

"Hagrid I'm sorry! Here let me help you out of that shirt…" Sirius said and grabbed two handfuls of Hagrid's shirt, ripping it off him in his drunken state. Hagrid tried to stop him but not before his shirt rip and piles of nets, betting, dog treats, and potion bottles fell from the man's shirt, showing that Hagrid was indeed not fat, but very well built under all the crap he kept in his shirt.

Sirius stared in shock at the six-pack and toned chest Hagrid sported. Hagrid blushed and tried to cover himself. Sirius moved his hands and rubbed the hard chest and hard six pack of the large giant.

"Sirius…" Hagrid murmured, grabbing the man around his middle and lifting him up so that he could kiss him. Sirius gasped when their lips met, proceeding to tangle his hands into the half giants hair. Sirius pushed Hagrid onto his fur bed and ripped the man's pants off.

"Sirius no… I'll hurt you" Sirius grinned.

"We'll see about that."

McGonagall walked quickly down the Hogwarts grounds, heading towards Hagrid's hut to talk to him about an animal she had found. She was about to knock when she heard sounds coming from the hut.

"Ah! Not so deep! Sirius you're going to hurt yourself!"

"No I'm not, hush I know what I'm doing!"

"Sirius! Bloody hell! How are you making it fit?"

"(Pant) Practice my dear Hagrid!"

McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away quickly, blushing from her head to her toes.

Sirius lay curled up to Hagrid, panting after two hours of wonderful sex. Hagrid held him close panting, very sated.

"Wow…" Hagrid mumbled. Sirius giggled and rubbed his nose into Hagrid's chest.

"I haven't been bottom in a long time. And I don't think I'll be able to be satisfied by a regular cock again…" Sirius laughed. Hagrid smiled and held the dog animagus close.

"Guess I'll just have to stay with you forever than." Hagrid said. Sirius grinned and held onto Hagrid tighter.

"Sounds great to me"

MALFOY MANOR…

Lucius sat in his study while the family healer looked over Harry in the next room. He was going over some paper work from the ministry when the healer came into the room.

"So?" Lucius asked, not even looking up. He figured Harry just had the muggle flu or a bug he caught from the world cup. The healer cleared his throat and sat down.

"Well… Harry… is pregnant" the healer said. Lucius dropped the papers and stared at his family healer, feeling something clog his throat.

"N-no, that can't be right. We've used spells this whole time." Lucius said quickly. Maybe the healer had made a mistake; he was hoping by all the magic in the world that the healer had made a mistake.

"I ran the test six times." The healer said calmly "It seems that you cast two anti-pregnancy spells on him at once and they canceled each other out. He's about a month pregnant." Lucius had gone a deathly pale and the healer was afraid that he would pass out.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked worriedly. Lucius rubbed his face with both hands, taking deep breaths.

"We could always run an abortion spell…" The healer started.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY CHILD!" Lucius roared, scaring the healer into almost falling out of his seat.

"Then the abortion is out. Are you going to raise it?" the healer asked. Lucius nodded, calming down instantly from his rage.

"How is Harry taking it?" Lucius asked quietly.

"He was actually very calm about it. I put him to sleep with a mild sleeping potion just in case he tried to hurt himself after I left." The healer said, grabbing his bag of tools and standing.

"I'll be back in a month to check on him. When the due date gets closer I'll see him every week." With those parting words the healer gave him a thick book and departed via floo.

Lucius looked down at the book and gulped, "What to Expect in Your Male Pregnancy" shined up at him in golden letters. Taking a deep breath Lucius opened it to the first page, starting to read it.

FEW HOURS LATER…

Lucius headed into his room, book tucked safely in his arm. Looking at the empty bed he looked around franticly for the missing Harry.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" two voices shouted and Harry and Draco jumped up from behind the couch and started spraying Lucius with two water guns. Lucius shouted in shock as the cold water soaked him. The two boys ducked back behind the couch, looking over their couch only letting their eyes show. Lucius looked shocked, unable to wrap his mind around the situation.

Finally Lucius snapped out of his shock and set the book on the night stand calmly. Grabbing a pillow he waved his wand over the pillow turning it into a water gun twice as big as the guns the boys held. Draco and Harry screamed and ran, but not before Lucius got both of them, soaking them to the bone.

The Malfoy Water War began after that.

Severus (unsuspecting victim) stepped out of the floo and looked around, raising his eye brow. The whole parlor was wet, the couches, the lamps, the windows… everything. Stepping with caution he wondered further into the house. Dobby ran past him, a tiny water gun in his hand. Severus reached out and grabbed the little elf quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"Dobby was invited! I is on Mister Potter's side!" Dobby said, spraying the man in the face and running away. Severus wiped his face, looking even more confused. As he continued through the house it seemed that every single room and floor was wet, as if a river had flowed through it.

"Lucius?" Severus asked worriedly. Finally he reached the man's study, pushing the door open to show a dry room. Taking a deep breath he walked in, looking around. When he got to the man's desk Lucius jumped up with Harry and Draco and started spraying him with huge, never emptying water guns.

Severus screamed in anger and backed up, holding his arms out to defend himself.

"What the bloody hell?" Severus screamed when they had ceased the firing. He almost lost his anger when he saw the boyish smile on Lucius's face.

"Harry taught us a fun muggle game called water wars. Let's just say it was just what the healer ordered." Lucius said, putting the water gun onto his shoulder. Severus threw his wet hair back and huffed.

"Your house is a mess." Severus hissed as a weak insult.

"Nothing a little drying spell won't cure" Lucius shrugged. Draco laughed and hugged his father around the middle.

"I'm going to go take a shower and put dry clothes on." Draco said. Lucius hugged him back and watched as his son ran off. Severus watched them and smiled a little.

"Harry why don't you go take a hot bath and relax while I talk to Severus. I'll have a house elf fetch you when dinner is finished." Lucius said, kissing the pregnant teen. Harry smiled and hugged Lucius tight, running off to go relax.

After a bunch of drying charms all over the room Severus sat down and looked at his friend calmly.

"Lucius what is wrong with you?" Severus asked. Lucius leaned back deep in thought.

"Harry showed me how I've never had fun before…" Lucius murmured "It's always work…" Severus put his hands together.

"You looked happy. I can say that Harry is… is like a dog that comes into a muggle movie and shows the whole family how they don't know each other and don't have fun." Lucius's lip twitched into a smile.

"You watch muggle movies?"

"Remus likes them so shut it. You just had a water fight with your slave and son like you were 13 years old."

"Let's agree that those two pieces of information will never leave this room."

"Agreed"

"Do you know what Remus is having?"

"We're having twins, a boy and a girl."

"Congratulations"

Lucius poured them two glasses of some of his expensive scotch and sipped his. Severus took his, swirling it around. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence, each happy about their own day.

HOGWARTS EXPRESS…

Harry stared at the big Hogwart's train, feeling 11 again and gripped Lucius's hand tight.

"Don't worry Harry. I will be riding with you and Draco. Where is Draco?" Lucius asked, looking around the crowded platform. Harry shrugged, secretly spotting the blond boy with a certain Weasley twin.

"I'm sure he just went to go sit with his friends." Harry said. Hermione ran up to Harry and almost tackled him to the ground.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry! Don't worry I'll look into how to save you from this! It HAS to be against the law someway!" she shouted into his ear like Lucius wasn't even there. Lucius growled and pushed the girl away.

"I would appreciate if you asked if you could talk to MY pet." Lucius hissed.

"Hey I'm not your pet!" Harry said, pouting angrily.

"Hush." Lucius said. Harry narrowed his eyes up at the man. Hermione glared at Lucius with nothing but hatred. Walking towards the train, Lucius ignored both teens. Harry followed Lucius silently and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"I wish you would treat me with more respect in public." Lucius said. Harry huffed.

"I'll respect you in public when you respect me in public." Harry piped up. Lucius found an empty compartment and sat down, pulling the teen into his lap. Harry settled back against the man, feeling at peace and wanted. Lucius rested his hands on Harry's flat stomach, unable to believe that his second child was growing under his hands.

"I'm sorry." Lucius mumbled. Harry shrugged, resting his hands on Lucius's hands.

"I'm not." Harry whispered. Lucius turned Harry's head slowly to capture his lips in a loving kiss. They may tear at each other's throats in public, but in private they were free to love each other.

ANOTHER COMPARTMENT…

George smiled and pulled away from Draco after they had been making out for close to 10 minutes.

"We got the shop." George said excitedly "We open next summer." Draco smiled.

"I'm glad I could help." Draco said, curling up to George's strong arms. George rubbed his hair back, holding him in a protective embrace.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." George whispered. Draco closed his eyes smiling.

"I love you George Weasley."

"Marry me." Draco looked at him in shock.

"But we… we're young and barely been dating a month and a half." Draco said. George chuckled.

"I mean after you graduate silly." George said. He put a small silver promise ring on Draco's finger.

"But wear this, so that other men stay away." George said. Draco smiled at the ring, it was small with nothing fancy on it, but to Draco it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I love it. I promise after I graduate I'll marry you." Draco said, kissing George deeply. George laid Draco down on the compartment seat and waved his wand at the door, locking it and putting the shades down. Sliding Draco's pants down, he enjoyed the tastes and sounds of one Draco Malfoy the whole way to Hogwarts.

HOGWARTS FEAST…

Harry tapped his fingers, waiting hungrily for Dumbledore to finish talking about the tri-wizard tournament that would be taking place at Hogwarts. Lucius handed him a bag of peanuts to hold him over until dinner which Harry gratefully dug into. The Slytherins were very happy about Lucius being their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while the Gryffindors groaned about unfairness.

After the beautiful Beauxbatons girls and the tough Durmstrang boys went through the feast finally started. The school had forgotten about Lucius being a teacher and now chattered happily about the tournament. Harry was happy to see both Remus and Sirius at the table. He had heard about Remus leaving Sirius for Severus but he had no idea that Sirius had ended up with Hagrid until Hagrid arrived late from dealing with the Beauxbatons winged horses and kissed Sirius on the lips.

Harry stared in shock and almost dropped his fork. Only McGonagall seemed unfazed by the two kissing men.

"Lucius, when did Sirius and Hagrid get together?" Harry whispered franticly. Lucius shrugged and kept eating.

"Well… at least Sirius looks happy." Harry said, going back to his food.

Ron was shaking Hermione's arm fast.

"Hermione why is Remus with Snape and why is Sirius with Hagrid? Sirius and Remus are supposed to be together!" Ron hissed loudly. Hermione shook him off and glared.

"Ron I am trying to eat!" Hermione scolded him.

"Do you think Victor Krum would give me his autograph?" Ron asked, changing the subject like an ADD child. Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Ron, why don't you just ask him?" Hermione sighed. Ron looked down blushing.

"Because he's so awesome and he might say no!" Ron said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Hermione sighed once more and looked over at the famous Victor Krum. He seemed to be staring intently at Ron, which gave Hermione an evil idea. But she would need Harry's help, and as much as she hated it, Lucius's as well.

!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#%^&*()_+~!#$%^

So I hope you all liked the chapter! I'm holding the next chapter hostage for reviews! -puts gun to story's head- I mean it! I want reviews! Don't think I won't! I'm a writer on the edge! Ok I'll put up the next chapter even if you don't review but reviewing will get the chapter out faster! Ok love you all and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't updated recently guys… My kitty of 10 years died… she had really bad stomach cancer and the mood to write just flew out the window… but I can't let you guys down so here is chapter five… this chapter is for Jasmine (Jazzy) my kitty. Rest in peace my darling.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^

The months of August and September went by quickly and finally October rolled around. The champions of the tournament would be chosen on October 1st and the first task would be on All Hollows Eve, Halloween for all you uneducated. Harry was just starting to show and it was freaking Ron out to the extreme. Harry swore that if Ron poked him one more time he was going to stab him in the eye with the blunt end of his wand. After much begging and pleading Lucius finally allowed him to sit with his friends at the Gryffindor table, Harry was starting to regret it.

Once again Ron poked his stomach with wide eyes.

"So there is really a baby in there?" Harry rolled his eyes, barely resisting a growl.

"YES Ron there is a baby in there and I don't think they appreciate you poking them every five bloody seconds. Now stop it before I hurt you." Harry snarled, gripping his fork in a weapon like stance. Ron thankfully took the hint and scooted just a few inches from his angry pregnant friend.

"So who do you think will be the champion for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, trying to clear the tense air. Harry looked at her and shrugged, taking a large bite of pancake.

"Don't think it will be a Hufflepuff do you?" Ron asked his mouth full of food. Harry stood and left his friends, walking up to his smug looking master.

"Oh shut up." Harry hissed.

"Told you that you wouldn't last 20 minutes with your friends" Lucius said. Harry punched his arm good naturally and sat next to him, getting a new plate of food.

"I don't remember them being so annoying and childlike." Harry mumbled. Lucius smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"They are acting their age; you just grew up really fast because of this little guy." Lucius placed a well-polished hand on Harry's growing stomach.

"How do you know it is a boy?" Harry shot back, feeling difficult. Lucius just smiled, not even going to try to take that bait.

THAT NIGHT…

Hermione looked around the corner in the hall, making sure no teacher was around before she walked quickly down the hall. The marauders' map was clutched tightly in her hand and she double checked it to make sure she was headed the right way.

When she came to the large painting she checked the map again before whispering it away and shoving it into her pocket. Knocking on the door she stepped back, waiting for someone to get the door. Remus answered the door and stared and the girl in shock.

"Hermione? What are you doing out of bed?" Remus asked, putting a hand on his large belly.

"I need your help with a plan of mine." Hermione said "I already got Harry and even Lucius to agree now I just need you and Severus." Remus looked at her suspiciously.

"What plan?"

"Plan "Get Ron A Boyfriend" or operation GRAB." Hermione said with a happy grin. Remus laughed and allowed his strange student into his chambers.

"And what is operation GRAB?" Remus asked with laughter still in his voice. Hermione brought out a book and opened it.

"I know that Viktor runs every day after classes, to stay in shape for Quidditch. Ron and I sit on these stumps that he passes by every day and if I can get Ron to run into him or even to start crying Viktor will notice him and might even act on his feelings." Remus looked at her with surprised eyes.

"You think Viktor Krum is in love with Ron Weasley, OUR Ron Weasley? How would you know?" Remus asked with suspicion. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"I asked Viktor face to face. No tricks or anything I just got him alone and asked him if he liked Ron. He said yes and" Hermione made a strange face and gulped "Viktor said Ron was the most beautiful and loud thing he had ever seen."

Remus couldn't hold it back much longer and fell off the couch with laughter. Severus came from the back room and scowled.

"Remus what is a student doing in our chambers after curfew?" he hissed. Remus stood and hugged the grouchy man tight.

"She was telling me about operation GRAB." Remus said, giggling madly. Severus glared at him.

"And what pray tell is operation GRAB and what does it involve grabbing?" Severus growled. Hermione shook her head at the jealous man and came to Remus's rescue.

"Operation GRAB means "Get Ron A Boyfriend". We're setting him up with Viktor Krum and your part of the plan is simple."

"I didn't agree to any plan." Severus said with a sneer.

"All you have to do is make Ron more miserable than normal." Hermione said as the man turned away to go back to bed. Severus stopped and thought about it with an evil grin.

"Well I guess if it is for a good cause…"

OCTOBER 1ST… SATURDAY MORNING

Viktor ran down the bank of the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of his red haired beauty. He wasn't even sure his Ron and that girl Hermione were even out this early, but that didn't crush his hope. He ran faster when he heard crying and saw his Ron sitting on a stump by himself, crying. Viktor walked over to him and sat down on the stump that evil girl Hermione normally sat.

"Vat is vrong?" Viktor asked, cursing his thick accent. Ron looked at him amazed and sniffled.

"I… I just had a really bad day yesterday and Hermione was too busy studying and Harry has a baby to plan for not to mention his evil prick of a master… so I've had no one to talk too… I like coming out here early on Saturdays because you run by and when the sun rise hits your sweaty back just right my life feels better." Ron said. With a gasp he realized what he said and smacked his hand over his mouth. He looked at Viktor and tried to run in the horror of what he just confessed.

Viktor stood and brought Ron close to his chest. Ron shut his eyes tight; sure that Viktor was going to punch him for daring to profess his love to him. Soft fingers on his chin made him look up and before he could register what was happening hard, rough lips covered his own soft ones.

Ron wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and begged with his body to be held closer. Viktor wasn't one to let him suffer and wrapped his strong arms around his middle, pulling Ron as close as he could without crushing his new love.

IN THE BUSHES…

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid "awed" as they watched the new couple kiss. The unfortunate Lucius and Severus just wrinkled their noses in disgust at the new couple.

"Oh come on Severus don't do that" Remus whined, kissing the man's nose "They are cute together. What if we have a son and he likes men? Or a daughter?" Remus pouted.

"I will lock them in a tower and cut their hair." Severus said with no emotion. Remus glared and put his hands on his hips. Harry smiled and curled up into Lucius's arms, shivering lightly from the cold.

"I told you to wear a warmer jacket." Lucius whispered to him. Harry shrugged and snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"I knew you would keep me warm." Harry whispered back. Hermione glared at Harry and Lucius and got out her book. Time to make a new operation: Get Lucius To Marry Harry. Hermione rubbed her chin. It would need a better name but she would work on that later.

GREAT HALL THAT NIGHT…

The whole school buzzed with excitement as the school got ready to hear who got to be champions of each school. Everyone was surprised that Viktor had chosen to sit at the Gryffindor table instead at the Slytherin table with his other school mates but no one made a big deal about it… to Viktor's face. The glare the older boy gave each person who tried to say something was enough to silence them. But back at the table Slytherins and Durmstrang students alike complained quietly to each other until Dumbledore stood.

"It is time to choose our champions!" He waved his wand over the goblet of fire, making it come to life. Harry shivered with excitement when the candles lowered and he took Lucius's hand tight. Lucius looked at him with a smile and rubbed his thumb over Harry's fingers, relaxing to the softness.

Harry grinned and dipped under the table, making Lucius look at him with curiosity. Everyone was looking at Dumbledore, waiting for the champions to be chosen so they didn't notice when Lucius tensed up. Harry was licking and sucking Lucius's sensitive cock, making him grip the chair hard in pleasure.

"Harry" Lucius hissed in warning when Harry started bobbing and sucking on Lucius's now hard cock "May I remind you that we are in front of the entire school?"

"Makes it exciting don't you think?" Harry asked his voice thick with lust. Lucius couldn't take it and zipped himself up quickly, dragging Harry from his knees and lead him quickly from the great hall. Luckily no one noticed their departure.

Lucius pinned Harry to a hall wall, careful of the boy's round stomach and ripped his pants down. Harry moaned with how rough Lucius was being and pushed his ass into Lucius's crotch. Lucius growled low and pulled his own pants down, pushing into Harry's well stretched ass.

Harry let out a pleasured moan as Lucius started thrusting into him from behind, holding Harry's slim hips tight.

"You need to eat more." Lucius snarled out. Harry could only moan in agreement as Lucius's hot cock thrusted into him over and over again.

GREAT HALL…

Ron held Viktor's hand, feeling his throat squeeze up in worry when Viktor's name was picked to be Durmstrang's champion. Viktor turned and hugged him tight in celebration, holding his cheeks to look into Ron's eyes.

"Vat iz vrong Ron?" Viktor asked when he saw the worry swimming in Ron's eyes. Ron just smiled meekly and kissed Viktor softly. The great hall suddenly became quiet and Ron was violently reminded that they were not by themselves. Viktor didn't seem to share Ron's fear of kissing in front of others and pulled the tall boy close, kissing him deeper. Hermione looked proudly at the new couple and looked at the great hall, noticing that Lucius and Harry were gone.

Ginny looked at Hermione and grinned. Hermione pulled her close and kissed the red headed girl deeply.

VALENTINE'S DAY…

Harry screamed and gripped Lucius's hand tight. Two beautiful matching diamond rings graced their fingers that showed Harry Potter was now Harry Malfoy. Harry's face was red with pain as he tried to push their baby from his small body.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU EVER BRING YOUR DICK NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL CUT IT OFF!" Harry screamed, tightening his grip on Lucius's hand. Lucius could only rub Harry's hair back and kiss his sweaty forehead.

"You're doing really good Harry…" Lucius whispered.

"Don't tell me what I'm doing!" Harry cried, tears running down his face. Lucius wiped the tears from Harry's face and kissed him lovingly. With one more scream two cries ripped through the air. Harry fell back limply against the pillows and panted. Lucius took his children from the healer, staring at them with aw.

"They are beautiful Harry." Lucius whispered. Harry smiled softly as the healer closed him up and laid a clean blanket over his weak body.

"The girl I want to be Lucia… Lucia Lily Malfoy…" Harry wheezed out. Lucius smiled and nodded.

"And the boy will be Halen James Malfoy…" Lucius said. Harry smiled one last time before he fell asleep. The healer took the children to go clean them and weigh them. Lucius bit his lip and headed to the next bed where Draco was in labor with his and George's baby. He wasn't that far into labor so he just sat groaning in pain and rubbing his stomach until he was dilated enough to push.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucius asked. Draco glared at him, shaking as a contraction rocked his thin frame.

"Fuck you old man." Draco hissed.

"You should have used protection or at least a spell." Lucius said. Draco moaned when George took his hand and Draco gripped his hand tight.

"I don't need this from you. Leave me alone." Draco sobbed out. Lucius sighed and rubbed his sweaty hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm very happy to be getting a grandchild." Lucius said, kissing Draco's forehead. George looked at Lucius and cleared his throat.

"Um… I would like to ask for your permission to marry Draco." George said quickly. Lucius smiled and nodded. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a fat ministry official with small glasses and a brush over hair cut appeared.

"I refuse to let any Malfoy child be born out of wed lock so you two will be getting married now." Lucius said. George and Draco sweat dropped but agreed.

"Do you George take Draco to be your wedded husband?" the official asked.

"I do."

"Do you Draco take George to be your wedded husband?"

"I guess."

"Than by the power vested in me by the ministry of magic you are now Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Weasley. You may now kiss." George and Draco shared a soft kiss before a contraction ripped through Draco and he let out a scream.

"Ok get this fucking baby out of me NOW!" Draco screamed, making the healers start fussing over him.

Two painful screaming hours later Georgia Draxa Malfoy-Weasley came screaming her protests into the world. With strawberry blond hair, navy blue eyes, and an adorable scowl that would send even Snape running to do her bidding Draco could admit with a smile that she was worth the 6 hour labor.

Lucius was rocking his two children when Severus came into the room and sat next to him.

"Going to be able to handle being a dad again?" Severus asked.

"Going to handle being a dad for the first time?" Lucius asked back.

"What were you thinking taking Harry as a slave?" Severus asked. Lucius leaned back, looking into the innocent faces of his children.

"I don't know. Maybe he put me under the Slave Spell first."

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$

The End. I hope you all like it. I hope the ending didn't suck too badly. Love you all and review. It will make me feel better.


End file.
